At the Furniture Store
by emalinourie
Summary: Arizona's POV. Callie and Arizona shop for a new couch on Saturday morning...


**Author's note**:This was IAdoreCallie's request: "Callie/Arizona obviously. But somewhere in the story you have to include uhm... Wax fruit, a rubber duck, Darth Vader and one of those little pencil troll thingies with the spiky, colored hair. Oh and a goldfish named, uhm... Terrence. That is my request." The video used is "Save me from myself" by Chato on YT.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," she heard the husky voice of her girlfriend whisper in her ear, tenderly nuzzling her neck. "Breakfast waiting for you."

"Mmhh…," Arizona mumbled incoherently, sleep clouding her voice. "What time is it?" She wanted to snuggle closer to Callie, but realized sleepily that she was not lying next to her, but sitting on the edge of the bed. From the fresh lemongrass smell and her damp hair, she must be coming directly out of the shower. Too bad, she thought, she had been looking forward to their Saturday morning habit of showering together.

"Time to get up. Today there's no excuse that we won't be shopping for a new couch."

Arizona, still half asleep, was slowly waking up. "Mmhh…I know." She made an effort to sit up, trying to reach her girlfriend's lips for a kiss. Upon this triumph, Callie pulled her closer and kissed her again on the forehead, putting her arms around her neck, surely to prevent her from snuggling back into her warm bedcovers. Callie knew her too well. Arizona loved sleeping. "But do we really have to _today_?" she wailed. She truly didn't want to leave her warm covers; preferable with Callie snuggled up next to her.

"Yep, come on," Callie said with mock authority. "We've been putting that off for weeks now. And it doesn't make Cristina any more amicable either", she pointed out.

Callie was right. Arizona sighed in defeat and smiled when she thought of the reason why Callie needed a new couch. A few weeks back, they were innocently sitting on the couch with Mark, just fooling around, drinking wine, and watching some bad movie that was supposed to be a comedy, but really was only unintentionally funny. When Lexie joined them halfway through the movie, things had gotten a bit out of hand. Lexie really had a talent for breaking things, Arizona grinned upon the memory. It hadn't helped that when Mark and Lexie had left, they had both collapsed on said couch, finishing the wine and making out like teenagers. They thoroughly ignored its half-broken state and totally forgot the world around them. That was, until the couch collapsed under them, leaving them astounded in an entanglement of bras and arms and springs. They had been laughing so hard that Arizona had almost peed her pants. She blushed at the memory.

So, as much as she would have loved to spend the morning in bed, she knew that Callie had a point. She quickly took a shower and ate the blueberry pancakes that Callie was making. _Mmhh, godly_. She was thankful that Callie acknowledged the fact that she wasn't quite ready to communicate right after getting up, before she didn't have her caffeine. She happily sipped her coffee. She was _almost_ awake now. It wasn't often that she was greeted with coffee _and_ pancakes for breakfast. It made her feel very much at home at Callie's. _I could get used to that_. _Even if I have to go to a furniture store on a Saturday morning_.

When they arrived at the furniture store, the store was packed, mostly with families. Callie groaned in mock horror. "I feel welcome already."

"Who would have thought that all these people need new furniture", Arizona said ironically, taking Callie's hand into hers and interlacing their fingers. Even if it made her look like a teenager, she loved holding hands.

Hand in hand, they ambled unhurriedly through the crowd, looking for the living room area. When they finally found the right floor, Arizona was amazed by the largeness of it. _This area must at least be the size of half a dozen baseball fields_. She felt like in a maze of couches and false living rooms, decorated with wax fruit, fake books and fake tellies. She shuddered at the sight.

"What kind of couch are we looking for, exactly?" she asked curiously.

"Actually, I was quite fond of that red couch," Callie confessed. "Let's see if there's a similar one. Only maybe a little bit sturdier," she added with a grin, blushing a delightful shade of coral.

They tried out a variety of couches, in all shapes and colors. They must have been in this store for ages, Arizona sighed inwardly, exhausted. When she spotted a big blue sectional sofa, it looked so inviting that she left Callie's hand to sit down. Indeed, it was more comfortable than any other couch she had ever sat on, and she decided to just stay there, waiting for Callie to have found her red couch. She took off her slippers and made herself comfortable.

She observed the people walking past her, some of them looking at her with interest. She didn't care, her eyes searching for Callie. A gaggle of giggling girls who looked as if they were coming right from a bachelorette party rushed past her, followed by two spotty teenagers with oversized baggy jeans who whistled at the sight of her and continued their way high-fiving each other. _This is a fucking freak show!_

Callie approached her, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her. "Hey beautiful," she smiled, extending her hand.

"Hey." She patted next to her, wanting her girlfriend to join her in the coziness of the comfortable couch. When Callie sagged into the soft cushion, leaning into her, Arizona took her in her arms. Callie looked every bit as exhausted as Arizona felt. She stroked her cheek, sympathizing. "Any success?"

"I think so," Callie smiled. "All you need to do is come over to sit on it and give your okay, and the deal is sealed." She rested her head on Arizona's shoulder, making no attempt to move. "I promise, this will be the last time we go through the torture of a furniture store on a Saturday morning."

"It's not that I haven't had fun. This place is like a freak show," Arizona grinned, feeling comfortable and cozy with Callie leaning on her, comfortable despite the fact that they were in the middle of this unruly crowd of busy people. Callie snuggled closer, then shifted and rested her head on Arizona's lap. Arizona absent-mindedly stroked her hair.

"You're right," Callie smiled and looked around her, her perspective somewhat limited. "Look at that little boy," she said, and Arizona tried to follow her look to a boy who looked about seven years old, wearing a Darth Vader costume. He was proudly waving a toy laser sword about in one hand, and had his other hand up in the air. A dark-haired girl next to him, probably his little sister, tried to reach his hand, jumping desperately up and down and tugging at his sleeve. "Is it Halloween yet?" Callie was giggling.

Arizona grinned in return. "And look, his sister looks just like little Emma from Guiding Light", she said, amazed. "The likeness is frightening."

She felt Callie nodding on her lap, but got distracted when another little girl began to cry. She hated to see children cry. A tiny object was thrown on the carpeted hallway right in front of them, and the girl came running to snatch it. It was one of those little pencil troll thingies with spiky colored hair, she noticed. Arizona smiled in relief, reminded of the fact that children often cried over anything and everything just to get a little attention, and not just because they were in pain or frightened at the hospital.

"This isn't a freak show, it's a freaking kindergarten," Callie pointed out. "You must feel very much at home." Her lips curved into a cheeky grin.

"You mean work, I hope, not home," Arizona said, looking down at Callie, feigning a look of desperation. "Don't remind me."

A young Filipino-looking girl sat down on a big beige couch just a few feet away from them, carrying a guitar. When the girl took out her guitar, Arizona was intrigued. _That's better than a movie_. She leaned down to Callie. "Looks as if we get some background music", she whispered in her ear.

"'Save me from myself' in the furniture store," the teenage girl announced twice, revealing a captivating smile and very white teeth. Wearing a turquoise t-shirt dress, she looked confidently at her audience. A small crowd of people had gathered to watch, Arizona noticed. From her angle, they could watch from a distance, luckily without anyone disturbing their view, or their intimacy. Callie stirred, turning her head slightly to see the performance.

Arizona didn't care much for the original song, but got lost in the amazing performance. The girl was clearly talented. She listened to the beautiful lyrics, laying her hand on Callie's and lovingly tracing the soft skin with her thumb. As the song continued, she moved her hand and played absent-mindedly with Callie's black strands. Looking at her girlfriend's head resting on her lap, she felt a wave of tenderness surging through her. She caressed her soft cheek with her thumb and felt Callie smile under her touch.

The girl finished her performance, and Arizona took her hand off Callie's face to applaud. "That was amazing."

"_You_'re amazing." Callie sat up, looking in her eyes and slowly closing the distance between their lips. "I love you," she whispered, smiling shakily.

"I love you too," Arizona breathed and closed her eyes, when Callie's lips found hers. They snuggled closer into the comfortable softness of the cushion, arms entangled, all the while kissing and growing a little more passionate. _We're in a freakin' furniture store_. _We're making out like teenagers_. _Do I care?_

Arizona's mind did seem to care, and she reluctantly broke the kiss. "Let's continue this on your new couch," she whispered, stealing a last quick kiss.

They got up, and Callie led her over to her future new couch. It was of the exact same red as the old one, only it seemed to be a little bigger. She let herself fall into it. "Seems fine to me. Very comfortable," she nodded in agreement.

"Can't wait for us to try it out." _Oops! Did she just say that aloud?_

From the incredulous stare of the sales assistant wo was just arriving, yes, she did. She felt herself blushing in embarrassment, but Callie gave her a grinning look that said _Hell, me too!_

They followed the assistant, who was clearly feeling uncomfortable, and sat down at the table in a corner. They were asked to wait, and Arizona spotted the ugliest painting hanging on the wall, showing a rainbow-colored fishbowl with an unhappy-looking goldfish. This store really had no taste in decoration. She rolled her eyes at the picture, silently communicating with Callie, and Callie answered, aloud, "Hey, I once had a goldfish like that. Well, it wasn't as ugly. His name was Terrence… I think." Callie grinned.

"You think?" Arizona laughed. "That's funny. You didn't strike me as a pet lover."

"No, I'm not," Callie confirmed grinningly, "I got him for my fifth birthday from my uncle Frank. My dad gave him back a few weeks later. What about you, any beloved childhood pets I should know of?"

"Not really." Arizona shook her head. "The only thing that came remotely close to a pet was my beloved rubber duck. I took it along everywhere, not only in the bathtub. It was yellow with blue dots. I was very sad when I lost it." Callie was visibly struggling not to laugh aloud. "Hey, I was six," Arizona defended herself and laughed at the memory.

The assistant came back, and Callie arranged the purchase and delivery details. "Looks as if we have to wait a few weeks to try it out," she whispered in Arizona's ear.

Vivid pictures of passionate kisses in her head, Arizona giggled and nodded. The assistant glanced at her disdainfully, and Arizona fell silent. It was a good thing they were about to leave.

She saw that Callie was frowning. She thought Callie hadn't noticed when had she gathered the papers in her purse, the purchase finished. They had to get out of here, before she would say anything to that frump she would regret. Arizona patiently waited for Callie to rise up.

"Let's get out of this _freak show_," Callie quickly rose up, sliding her arm around Arizona's waist, "and onto that couch of yours." Her voice was loud and clear when she was looking at her. "Don't you think the staff here makes us surgeons look sane in comparison? Pity we won't be around anymore to spend the rest of our money." With that, Callie turned, taking Arizona with her.

Arizona gasped. When they finally reached the much needed fresh air outside the store, she spoke again. "You're amazing, you know."

"I know," Callie grinned at her, pulling her in an embrace and planting a tender kiss on her lips. They were standing in the middle of the parking lot. "And I'll make it up to you that I roused you from sleep this morning, amazing, patient girlfriend mine."

Her girlfriend's grin became even more mischievous. "How about making use of _your_ couch, and that massage oil, maybe catching up on Guiding Light, and I'll show you what I have in mind?"

"It's a deal." Arizona's eyes twinkled and she slowly relaxed again, still amazed at Callie's utter adorableness. She smiled, leaning in for a kiss. _I do have a thing or two in mind for tonight, too._


End file.
